Main dans la main
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: Deux larves écloses du même œuf, deux ados rejetés par tous. Seuls contre le monde entier. Ou presque.


Nda: Petit truc commencé y'a une éternité, je me suis finalement motivée à le finir parce que j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui 6 septembre serait le Vantascest day. Voilà. =w=  
Je dirai juste que c'est plus de l'amour fraternel que de l'inceste, mais j'imagine que ça dépend comment on le voit. Ah, et pour l'univers, disons que c'est un peu un Alternia où les trolls n'ont jamais conquis l'espace et vivent encore sur leur planète, du coup ils ont des collèges et lycées, tout ça.

* * *

Main dans la main

...

...

Karkat Vantas était, à quelques détails près, un jeune troll parfaitement normal. Il avait depuis peu atteint les sept révolutions solaires, et comme pour tous les trolls de son âge, c'était une période difficile et pleine de confusion, d'envies meurtrières et de rébellion. Rien de bien hors du commun, si ce n'étaient ces _détails_ précédemment cités.

Premièrement, Karkat Vantas était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « mutant ». La couleur de son sang – rouge vif – était une anomalie génétique rarement trouvée chez d'autres de son espèce. Et, lorsque l'on vit dans une société où votre rang est déterminé par la couleur de votre sang, c'est tout de suite plus problématique.

Deuxièmement, Karkat avait un « frère jumeau ». Un garçon aux traits identiques aux siens, prénommé Kankri et éclos du même œuf que lui. Deux larves partageant le même œuf, c'était une première dans l'Histoire des trolls. Il était difficile de déterminer si leur mutation génétique avait un quelconque rapport avec cela, mais au final ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Ils étaient différents des autres, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

...

Comme tous les autres trolls ou presque, Karkat détestait l'école. Parfois (tout le temps), il se demandait quel était l'intérêt de réunir tous les jeunes trolls cinq soirs sur sept pour leur apprendre des choses qu'ils auraient tout à fait pu trouver seuls en cherchant sur Internet. Il aurait pu voir en l'école une occasion de voir ses amis plus souvent, si ces derniers n'étaient pas des enfoirés insupportables qui s'amusaient à le faire enrager pour un rien.  
Ce soir-là encore, la nuit fut longue, ennuyeuse à mourir, et incroyablement agaçante. Karkat avait mal à la tête, en avait marre de TOUT, et pour ne rien arranger, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à poireauter depuis dix PUTAINS de minutes à la sortie du lycée ! Chier. Il poussa un soupir phénoménal avant de retourner vers le bâtiment d'où il était sorti, grommelant sur la route jusqu'à tomber sur une tête familière.

« Hé, connard. T'as pas vu mon frère ? »

Un grognement lui répondit. Sollux était probablement la chose la plus proche d'un ami que Karkat avait, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un enfoiré de première. C'était aussi celui qu'il connaissait depuis le plus longtemps, depuis presque toujours à bien y repenser. Entre exclus – Karkat pour son sang, Sollux pour une mutation étrange bien que moins problématique qui l'avait fait naître avec quatre cornes et des yeux de couleurs différentes – c'était presque inévitable qu'ils finissent par traîner ensemble.

« Non, je sais pas où il est, ton putain de frère, et même si je le savais, je vois pas pourquoi je gaspillerais ma salive pour te le dire.  
- Tu la gaspilles de toute façon. Rien que ton zozotement de débile t'en fait cracher dix fois plus. En fait, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais carrément arrêter de parler. Si mes oreilles pouvaient vomir, elles auraient déjà déversé suffisamment de gerbe pour remplir les égouts de la ville à force de subir toutes ces agressions sonores provoquées par ta putain de voix écœurante !  
- Oh, arrête, tu me fais de la peine, dit Sollux avec un ton des plus ironiques. Je suis complètement bouleversé, là, je crois que je pourrais en pleurer.  
- Tu fais chier. Casse-toi de ma vue. »

Karkat aurait apprécié prendre le temps de réfléchir à une meilleure réponse, mais la conversation n'aurait fait que se rallonger, et le jeune garçon était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Seulement, pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il retrouve cet abruti qui lui servait de frère. Il traversa la cour extérieure, et il lui fallut faire presque le tour de tout le bahut avant d'enfin repérer ce qu'il cherchait.

Ce n'était jamais dur de trouver Kankri Vantas quand on le cherchait, principalement à cause du pull rouge flamboyant dont il ne se séparait jamais, immanquable même dans la pénombre. Karkat grimaça en apercevant la tâche rouge, dans un coin isolé derrière un vieux gymnase. Il s'en était douté, mais le garçon n'était pas seul : trois types l'entouraient, dont un plus grand que les autres, qui tenait Kankri par le col de son pull, le soulevant presque du sol en hurlant quelque chose. Un filet de sang coulait du nez de son frère. Karkat soupira et accéléra le pas. C'était toujours, toujours pareil.

« Hé ! » Cria-t-il.

Les trois types se tournèrent vers lui, d'abord surpris, mais lorsqu'ils virent le garçon, l'un d'eux se mit à rire.

« Foutez-lui la paix, grogna Karkat.  
- Pas tant qu'il se sera pas excusé, ragea le plus grand.  
- Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui ait déclenché votre colère. »

Karkat fronça les sourcils, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit comme ça. Tout le temps en train de s'attirer des ennuis. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme lui, s'habiller en gris pour ne pas attirer les regards ? non, il fallait qu'il affiche la couleur de son sang au monde entier. Forcément que ça en énerve certains, crétin ! Et ne parlons même pas de son attitude…

« Bien sûr, je ne cherche pas à vous mettre en doute. Il est tout à fait possible qu'une de mes actions ait déclenché un de vos triggers sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et si tel est le cas, je m'en excuserai et écouterai vos problèmes, tout en m'assurant d'être plus prudent avec ce trigger par la suite. Mais peut-être voulez-vous aller chercher votre moirail avant pour vous apaiser ? En supposant que vous en ayez un. Je n'implique pas par-là que l'absence de moirail soit problématique ; bien sûr, je suis tout à fait conscient de l'ardeur de la tâche qu'est remplir ses quadrants, et ne doute pas que… »

Un puissant grognement l'interrompit net, provenant directement du type le tenant par le col.

« Tu vas t'excuser pour ton arrogance, mutant !  
- Je me dois de vous arrêter ; non pas que l'appellation « mutant » fasse partie de mes propres triggers, mais elle reste tout de même hautement problématique. Il est vrai que les termes pour la remplacer sont encore peu nombreux et…  
- Ferme-la, bon sang, mais FERME-LA ! » Hurla le type costaud.

Sans laisser le temps à Kankri d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, il leva un poing en l'air. Karkat choisit ce moment pour s'élancer sur lui, le taclant de toutes ses forces. L'effet de surprise joua en sa faveur, et il parvint à lui faire lâcher prise et vaciller légèrement sous son attaque. Il se rattrapa néanmoins, un peu trop vite au goût de Karkat qui eut à peine le temps de voir un poing s'abattre sur son visage, le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Putains de sangs bleus avec leur force surtrollienne.

Il se releva en vitesse, reculant avant de recevoir un nouveau coup. Il n'était pas vraiment à son avantage là, à trois contre un. Et inutile de demander une quelconque assistance à son jumeau, bien sûr. Karkat jeta un coup d'œil rapide à côté. Les deux autres types commençaient à approcher, mais le sang bleu les fit s'arrêter d'un geste de la main.

« Pas touche. Je m'occupe de lui. »

Le garçon se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Pas le choix, il fallait qu'il passe à l'attaque. Jouant sur sa vitesse – développée pour compenser sa petite taille – il s'élança vers son assaillant en premier, mais cette fois l'effet de surprise n'était plus là pour l'aider. Le troll attrapa son poignet levé et le tira vers lui d'un geste ferme. Karkat ne put que voir, impuissant, un genou s'abattre sur son abdomen. La douleur se répandit dans tout son corps, le paralysant sur le coup et laissant sa vision trouble quelques secondes. Il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'autre, sans résultat, et un nouveau coup de poing en plein visage le renvoya à terre.

« Reste à ta place, déchet » grogna le sang bleu.

Les deux autres types se mirent à rire, et ce fut la distraction que Karkat attendait. Se relevant d'un bond, il sauta sur le troll et frappa au visage. Il n'avait pas la même force, mais son coup parvint à sonner suffisamment son adversaire pour le faire s'arquer un peu, et le garçon pivota en un éclair pour frapper l'arrière de ses genoux de son pied, le faisant basculer en avant. Les jambes du sang bleu étaient plus dures qu'il ne l'avait cru, et il dut utiliser toutes ses forces mentales pour ne pas s'effondrer sous le choc de la douleur qui envahit son pied_ – PUTAIN !_ – remontant dans toute sa jambe. Pas le temps d'attendre que le troll se relève : il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Ignorant la douleur à son pied, il fit demi-tour et saisit le poignet de son frère, abdiquant avec lui le plus loin possible. Il entendit un cri de rage retentir et accéléra le pas. Il allait sans dire qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Demain, ils reviendraient probablement à la charge dès qu'il sera seul. C'était toujours pareil, il fallait toujours que son crétin de frère les mette dans des merdes pas possibles. Comme s'il avait pas déjà assez d'ennemis comme ça. Pas que ça le dérange _tant_ que ça ; il aimait bien se battre, ça lui permettait de se défouler. Mais pour son frère, ce n'était pas pareil. Kankri ne se battait pas, il prenait juste les coups sans les rendre. Au moins, comme ça, les types s'en prendraient à lui plutôt qu'à Kankri demain.

Une fois de nouveau dans la cour du lycée, il put ralentir le pas, sans pour autant lâcher le poignet de son frère. Il avait déjà assez couru partout, et il savait bien que son jumeau avait un don pour disparaître dès qu'il avait les yeux tournés pour aller s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis. Il passa sa main libre sous son nez, grimaçant au contact du liquide chaud qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer de sa manche. Pas que ça change grand-chose, mais il n'aimait pas que son sang soit à la vue de tout le monde.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence total, mais Karkat sentait bien que ça ne durerait pas. Effectivement, à peine la porte de leur ruche passée, il entendit la voix de Kankri derrière lui.

« Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de méthode.  
- Tu préférais quoi, que je les laisse te tabasser ?  
- Si c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se calmer, j'aurais pu le supporter. Peut-être qu'après s'être défoulés, ils m'auraient écouté, mais non, il a fallu que tu interviennes. »

Karkat grommela une série d'insultes en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Kankri retira ses chaussures avant de le suivre, poursuivant son interminable sermon.

« Avoir recours à la violence pour régler un problème est certes tentant, je veux bien le croire, mais c'est une solution de facilité, et les choses ne changeront jamais si nous nous contentons de…  
- Ouais, c'est ça, soupira Karkat avant de tendre une main vers son frère. Ton pull. Donne.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je vais le mettre à laver.  
- Ah non, pas question ! Il est encore propre !  
- Il l'était avant que tu foutes du sang partout dessus avec tes conneries ! Maintenant file-moi ce truc avant que je m'énerve, sinon c'est pas à la machine qu'il va finir, et je suis PUTAIN DE SÉRIEUX ! »

Kankri grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, mais retira son pull malgré tout. Karkat s'en saisit sans aucune délicatesse et le jeta dans la corbeille à linge avant de retirer son propre t-shirt, en encore plus mauvais état. Il grimaça en croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Sa joue était légèrement enflée, et le sang qui avait coulé de son nez avait laissé une marque rouge. Un énorme bleu s'était également rajouté aux précédents sur son ventre. Il laissa couler l'eau du robinet avant de s'en asperger le visage, frottant frénétiquement pour effacer toutes les traces de sang. Il entendit Kankri claquer sa langue derrière lui – ça lui arrivait parfois, quand quelque chose l'agaçait.

Son visage à peu près correct, il s'avança vers la machine à laver, observant les vêtements entassés dans la panière en soupirant.

« Y'a pas assez de linge. On lancera la machine ce weekend.  
- Quoi ? Et mon pull ?! »

Karkat fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer à nouveau, massant nerveusement ses tempes douloureuses du bout des doigts.

« OK, alors passe-moi tes vêtements. On va déjà mettre ça.  
- Pardon ?  
- Déshabille-toi, Kankri. »

Son jumeau sembla hésiter un instant, mais finit par s'exécuter. Karkat roula des yeux. Comme s'il ne connaissait pas le corps de son frère par cœur. Il avait littéralement le _même_. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Kankri de faire preuve de pudeur au quotidien ; mais c'était plus dû à sa personnalité qu'autre chose, avait fini par comprendre Karkat. Tout comme cette histoire de « vœu de chasteté » dont parlait son jumeau. De belles conneries, de ce qu'il en pensait. Le jour où un drone impérial viendra frapper à sa porte, c'est pas avec des beaux discours qu'il pourra remplir un de ses seaux. Enfin, ils étaient encore jeunes pour ça, et Karkat espérait que son frère finirait par mûrir assez pour revenir à la raison et remplir ses quadrants quand le moment viendra.

Ses « quadrants »… Karkat ne pouvait empêcher une boule de se former dans son ventre à chaque fois que ce mot traversait son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il aimait se leurrer, se dire qu'il avait encore le temps. C'est bon, on est encore jeunes. On a le _temps_. Il savait bien qu'il ne faisait qu'éviter le sujet, qu'il faudrait qu'il y fasse face un de ces jours, qu'il affronte toutes ces questions qui lui rongeaient le cerveau le soir, venaient hanter ses rêves la nuit.

_Et si personne ne voulait de vous ? _

Bien sûr, il avait des amis. Mais au final, ce n'étaient que ça. Des amis. Des gens avec qui traîner pour ne pas s'ennuyer, rien de plus. Ils ne le disaient pas, prétendaient que ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils étaient peut-être sincères, et ne le réalisaient simplement pas, mais Karkat, lui, savait. Entre « traîner avec le mutant » et « être dans un quadrant avec le mutant », le fossé était large. Tout le monde ne supporterait pas les regards, les critiques, les moqueries d'autrui. Même lui avait encore du mal à le supporter. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ça pour la personne pour qui il aurait des sentiments – même des sentiments noirs, tiens.

Quant à Kankri… C'était encore plus compliqué. Il n'était pas comme lui. Là où Karkat supportait, Kankri protestait. Il se battait contre les injustices, peu importe combien sa lutte était vaine. Il ne se pliait à aucun compromis, et son comportement était très certainement la raison pour laquelle très peu de monde pouvait le supporter. Karkat savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute – s'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer pour ça, c'était lui et lui seul, et peu importe ce qu'il puisse faire à présent, il savait bien que c'était trop tard – mais il savait également que les choses ne pouvaient rester ainsi. Pas éternellement.

Le jeune troll passa une main sur ses tempes – avec tout ça, son mal de crâne n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il attendit un petit moment avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers Kankri, toujours en t-shirt et caleçon.

« Tu attends quoi ? Grogna-t-il, exaspéré.  
- Laisse tomber, je pourrai bien attendre pour mon pull, ce n'est pas si important. »

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Karkat quand il comprit ce que son frère essayait de cacher. Ignorant les complaintes de son jumeau, il s'avança et souleva d'un coup son t-shirt avant de grimacer d'horreur. Plusieurs bleus tâchaient son abdomen ; probablement dus à l'altercation de tout à l'heure. Il avait cru être arrivé à temps avant que son frère ne reçoive trop de coups, mais visiblement il avait tout de même été un peu en retard. Karkat serra les dents, articulant chaque mot le plus lentement possible.

« Ce mec. Est mort. »

Il se releva, fit quelques pas dans la salle de bain avant de se tourner brusquement vers l'armoire, frappant brusquement des deux poings dessus dans un accès de rage.

« J'VAIS LE BUTER, PUTAIN !  
- Karkat, calme-toi ! C'est pas si grave ! »

Karkat ne se calma pas. Il ne se calma pas, et le fait que Kankri ait tenté de lui cacher les marques de coups le mettait encore plus en rogne, et que PUTAIN DE MERDE, il allait TUER ce mec !

« Tu croyais que j'allais pas le remarquer ?! Hurla-t-il.  
- C'est pas grand-chose, tu sais bien que ma peau marque facilement… Il ne m'a pas frappé aussi fort qu'il t'a frappé… toi… »

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de sa phrase.

Karkat ferma ses yeux, appuyant son front contre la porte de l'armoire et respirant profondément pour se calmer. Ça servait à rien de s'en prendre à Kankri. Au fond, il essayait juste de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Il était le seul responsable, au final. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère, ni lui reprocher son comportement. Pas en sachant pourquoi il agissait comme ça – et il savait, il le savait plus que bien.  
Kankri marmonna quelque chose, comme quoi il prendrait sa douche plus tard, et il quitta la pièce, laissant Karkat seul avec les cognements incessants dans sa tête et le goût de son sang toujours présent dans sa gorge.

...

...

Quand Kankri sortit de la douche, le jour commençait tout juste à se lever, et Karkat finissait de baisser les stores des fenêtres de leur ruche pour se protéger des rayons trop agressifs, auxquels il préférait largement la lumière artificielle et moins forte de leur foyer. Sans adresser un regard à son frère, Karkat se laissa tomber sur le canapé, retournant à sa série – une rediffusion d'un épisode qu'il avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux de toute façon.

« Encore fâché ? Demanda Kankri.  
- Ta gueule, je suis pas fâché.  
- Karkat, tu es tout le temps fâché.  
- Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?! »

Kankri soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, même si Karkat savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir regarder le reste de sa série tranquille. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand, une minute plus tard, Kankri se remit à parler.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu te battes autant. En tant que pacifiste, je ne peux que désapprouver l'usage de la « manière forte ». La violence n'arrange jamais les choses, toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir.  
- Alors arrête de m'attirer des emmerdes. »

Kankri fit claquer sa langue à nouveau. Karkat espéra un instant qu'il finirait par le laisser tranquille ; il commençait à être fatigué et se lancer dans un débat avec son frère était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie à présent. N'importe quand, en fait. Discuter avec Kankri était toujours frustrant et agaçant au possible, car son frère préfèrerait bien se faire crucifier sur place que d'admettre qu'il avait tort.  
Bien sûr, Karkat savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse. Cette société ne va pas changer toute seule, Karkat.  
- Oh doux Jégus, mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il n'y a RIEN à changer, putain ? Tu crois vraiment que les gens vont soudainement décider de changer parce qu'un type leur a sorti un beau discours ? Oui, bien sûr, ils vont se réveiller un matin en se disant, tiens, peut-être que ce serait cool qu'on soit tous égaux en fait, je vais de ce pas donner tout mon argent et mes privilèges à des sangs inférieurs ! Réveille-toi un peu, bordel, on n'habite pas sur une planète en guimauve avec des cascades d'arc-en-ciel à tous les coins de rue et des chatons qui te disent la météo en chiant des petits cœurs ! »

Kankri ouvrit la bouche, l'air outré, mais Karkat ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter, se levant du canapé. Un instant, la pensée qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans sa chambre sans rien dire passa dans son esprit, l'avertissant qu'il irait probablement trop loin s'il continuait. Malheureusement, il était trop énervé, trop épuisé pour y prêter attention.

« Honnêtement, tu vas t'en rendre compte quand, que toutes tes conneries font que nous apporter plus de problèmes ?! Ça fait je sais pas combien de révolutions solaires que tu t'acharnes à faire tes sermons de merde à tout ce qui bouge, et t'as réussi à convaincre combien de personnes, dis-moi ? Tu devrais poser la question par sms ! Envoyez « VOYANCE » au 81069, et la réponse sera toujours « Zéro ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à rien dans la vie, parce que vous êtes un stupide petit troll aux cornes arrondies ! »  
- Karkat, tes triggers !  
- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, mes putains de triggers ?! Mes triggers sont TELLEMENT pas mon putain de problème actuellement que même un lama qui danse le tango se placerait plus haut dans l'ordre de mes préoccupations ! À ton avis, est-ce qu'un putain de lama est capable de danser un tango, hm ? Réponse : j'en n'ai absolument rien à foutre, et savoir si ce que je dis te pose problème vient encore en dessous de ça ! »

Il put voir la colère monter en Kankri aussi vite que le rouge sur ses joues et oreilles. Frapper Kankri était une chose, critiquer ouvertement ses idées en était une autre. Aussitôt, le garçon se leva, faisant face à Karkat. Ils se fixèrent un moment, et son jumeau vit bien que Kankri cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire. Ce n'était jamais facile d'énerver Kankri à ce point, mais quand c'était le cas, il en perdait généralement sa capacité à argumenter correctement.  
Il sembla reprendre un peu son calme, cependant. Assez pour pouvoir parler sans crier ; assez pour que ses mots, choisis avec soin, résonnent dans le silence comme pour mieux frapper Karkat.

« C'est pour toi que je fais ça. »

Il ne dit pas ça méchamment, ce n'est pas vraiment un reproche, ou alors presque pas. _Je fais ça pour toi, alors ne me hurle pas dessus,_ c'est ce qu'il veut dire. Mais Karkat a mal, parce qu'il sait que c'est la vérité ; une vérité qui lui tombe dessus comme une enclume de soixante tonnes, qui plombe son ventre et lui donne envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Parce que Karkat sait que Kankri ne ferait pas tout ça s'il n'était pas là. Il se démenait pour lui. Il prenait des coups pour lui. Et Karkat s'en voulait à en crever pour ça.

« Je t'ai rien demandé. »

Sauf que si, il lui a demandé. Pas directement, pas ça précisément. Mais il lui a demandé, et maintenant c'est de sa faute ; il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre quand même.

« T'as pas à faire ça pour moi, j'suis pas une putain de larve qui a besoin qu'on le protège. C'est pas parce que t'as été le premier à sortir de l'œuf que tu dois t'occuper de moi, merde ! »

Il savait qu'il devrait se taire, qu'il allait blesser Kankri s'il continuait. Mais peut-être finirait-il pas l'écouter, ainsi. Peut-être…

« Et puis, franchement ? Jusqu'à présent, tu m'attires plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose. Alors arrête de dire que tu fais ça pour moi, parce que c'est faux, tu penses jamais qu'à toi, et c'est moi qui dois venir réparer tes conneries ! Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose que tu te balades avec ton putain de pull rouge et que tu emmerdes les gens à leur expliquer pourquoi ils ont tort ! T'es une plaie, t'entends ?! Une putain de plaie, et ma vie serait bien plus simple si… ! »

Karkat s'arrêta net. Mais c'était trop tard.

Un silence de plomb suivit sa tirade – plomb qui atterrit directement dans son ventre, lui donnant la nausée et une forte envie de se tirer une balle en pleine cervelle

« Si je n'étais pas là ? C'est ce que tu veux dire, Karkat ?  
- Je… Non, merde, non.  
- Pas la peine de le cacher. Je sais bien que tu penses que tu serais mieux sans moi…  
- Ta gueule, Kankri, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !  
- Et tu aurais raison, j'imagine. Une mutation du sang, terme problématique mais passons, aurait été facile à cacher, au moins jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Tu insistes toujours pour qu'on le cache depuis ce jour. Peut-être que tu as raison. Tu mènerais probablement un train de vie plus tranquille à l'heure qu'il est. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Karkat avant de continuer, et ce dernier sursauta presque au contact inattendu. Kankri se laissait rarement toucher par quiconque, seul Karkat avait droit à ce « privilège », et encore, c'était suffisamment rare pour qu'il soit surpris à chaque fois.

« MAIS, crois-tu sincèrement que nous devrions fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui est problématique dans la société, juste pour nous protéger d'éventuelles représailles ? Même, pourquoi devrions-nous cacher ce que nous sommes ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, Karkat. Ce sont les autres qui ont tort, et si personne ne le leur fait comprendre, rien ne changera jamais. »

Il poussa un long soupir ; ses doigts se refermèrent un peu sur l'épaule de Karkat.

« Pourquoi dois-je sans cesse te le répéter ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre… ? »

Karkat voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouva pas quoi. Alors il ne dit rien, et Kankri garda la tête baissée.

« Je suis fatigué moi aussi, tu sais ? »

Puis Karkat craqua. Parce qu'il était fatigué, ou qu'il avait mal à la tête, ou juste parce qu'il n'y arrivait plus, parce que tout ça le pesait, que sa vie entière le pesait, et qu'il voulait seulement des bras dans lesquels se reposer. Et que ceux de Kankri étaient les seuls qu'il avait. Alors il attrapa le bras de son frère, doucement, serrant juste un peu la manche de son t-shirt.

« Je sais. Désolé. »

Kankri leva les yeux et ils se regardèrent, et Karkat vit sur le visage de son frère la même expression qu'il avait eue, des révolutions plus tôt, ce soir-là sous la pluie. Son organe vital manqua d'éclater dans sa poitrine, mais il ne put empêcher la scène de se dérouler à nouveau dans sa tête.

De revoir son frère, sa petite main d'enfant dans la sienne, ses cheveux trempés par la pluie. De se revoir, lâchant le parapluie qu'il tenait et qui les abritait tous deux. De se remémorer la sensation des gouttes froides qui lui tombaient dessus mais contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien faire, trop choqué, trop apeuré, trop, juste trop.

Il avait fallu que Kankri resserre sa main dans la sienne, qu'il se tourne vers lui et voie les larmes rouges translucides qui coulaient sur ses joues, son visage déformé par la tristesse, pour qu'il réalise ce qui venait de se passer. Pour qu'il comprenne la signification de ce rouge sur la carapace blanche de son lusus – de _leur_ lusus. Pour qu'il réalise qu'il ne se relèverait plus, qu'il ne se relèverait plus jamais, qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils le resteraient à jamais.

Pour qu'il en déduise, enfin, que c'était de leur faute, de_ sa_ faute s'il était mort. Parce que Kankri lui avait dit de ne pas se battre mais qu'il s'était battu quand même, parce qu'il était différent et que les autres le détestaient, parce qu'il ne s'excusait jamais, qu'il provoquait les gens. Il croyait qu'il n'aurait rien à perdre de toute façon. Il avait eu tort. Et à présent, il n'avait réellement plus rien.

Plus rien, à part Kankri. Mais ça, sur le moment, il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Il avait pleuré, il avait reporté toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse sur lui. Alors qu'il devait être triste aussi, alors qu'il n'était pas plus grand ou plus fort que lui, qu'il ne méritait pas plus que lui ce qui venait d'arriver. Karkat lui avait hurlé dessus comme un gamin égocentrique, comme s'il était responsable de son malheur, parce qu'il n'aurait pas su sur qui d'autre crier. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas vers qui se tourner. Il lui a demandé, il l'a supplié de faire quelque chose, alors Kankri a agi. Il a commencé à porter des vêtements rouge, à afficher au monde la couleur de son sang, à tenter de convaincre les gens de les accepter. Peu importe combien on le frappait, combien on se moquait de lui, il continuait, et il n'avait pas arrêté depuis. Pour que les choses changent. Pour que Karkat ait une place.

Il faisait ça pour lui.

...

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Karkat, encore et encore.

Et il ne pleura pas, parce que Karkat ne pleurait jamais, ne pleurait plus, plus depuis ce soir-là où ils étaient rentrés d'école pour découvrir leur lusus assassiné, et Kankri ne pleurait plus non plus, mais il resserra un peu la manche de son jumeau, qui comprit et passa ses bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui, le serrer contre lui comme ils faisaient, quand ils étaient encore petits, pour se rassurer, seuls dans leur ruche devenue trop grande pour deux jeunes trolls orphelins.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura Kankri. Ça ne l'a jamais été.  
- Je sais, putain, je sais, mais… »

Il serra le dos de son frère, plantant ses ongles dans le tissu de son t-shirt, s'agrippant à lui comme s'il allait disparaître s'il ne le tenait pas assez fort. Il voulait dire « je m'inquiète pour toi » ou « ne me laisse pas », mais comme toujours il ne le dirait pas. Il avait sa fierté, cette maudite fierté qui leur causait tant de problèmes à tous les deux, de même que l'entêtement de Kankri.  
Il avait le sentiment que son frère le comprenait, cependant.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à parler, il se contenta de rester dans les bras de Kankri – longtemps. Son jumeau posa son front sur son épaule, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça depuis longtemps. Ils avaient grandi, ils avaient arrêté de se dire quand ça n'allait pas. Ils prétendaient pour ne pas faire de peine à l'autre. Ils étaient stupides, des ados trop fiers et trop têtus pour admettre qu'ils se sentent seuls.  
Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité ils dormirent ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un récupéracocon devenu presque trop petit pour eux deux. Comme quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir seuls, nécessitant la présence de l'autre, aussi vitale que l'air dans leurs poumons. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, après tout, et même si Karkat savait qu'ils devraient probablement se séparer un jour, qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble éternellement, il voulait espérer le contraire. Il voulait croire aux promesses qu'ils se faisaient de ne jamais se quitter, murmurées à l'oreille de l'autre avant de s'endormir, rappelées le soir avant de partir à l'école, main dans la main, quittant la ruche où personne ne les attendrait plus. Il voulait y croire, alors il serra le torse nu de son frère contre le sien. Juste pour ce matin, juste cette fois. Il pourrait bien chercher une excuse le lendemain, dire qu'il était juste fatigué. Kankri n'y croirait pas, mais il prétendrait que oui, et ils retourneraient à leur vie habituelle. Seulement ils sauraient ce qu'ils avaient commencé à un peu trop oublier.

Ils étaient ensemble, et même s'ils finissaient par s'éloigner, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

...

...

Sollux Captor se réveilla ce soir-là après avoir fait un rêve bien étrange, un rêve qui, il le savait, était voué à se réaliser un jour. Il ne saurait pas trop expliquer comment fonctionnait son don de divination exactement, mais il le savait. Ses prédictions étaient toujours infaillibles à 200%, après tout.

Dans son sommeil, Sollux avait rêvé d'une rébellion. Des centaines et des centaines de trolls se révoltant contre le pouvoir et la tyrannie, une armée gigantesque, et qui gagnait. Une armée dont il faisait partie lui-même, une armée dirigée par deux mutants au sang rouge qui avaient voyagé à travers tout Alternia, l'un prêchant ses idées, l'autre le défendant des attaques. Juste deux trolls qui avaient révolutionné le monde.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune troll.

Oh, il n'allait _certainement_ pas le dire à Karkat !


End file.
